Chrysanthemum
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: Ran does everything he can for his comatose sister, bordering on obsession. Perhaps it's because he's already lost one sibling...or has he? (Not R yet, but it will be. Crossed with Gravitation, boyboy pairings)
1. Prologue

This is dedicated to my friend Eternal SailorM! She has this wonderful obsession concerning Ran/Aya-kun from WK and Shuichi from Gravitation. It mainly has to do with them being in bed getting it on like wild monkeys. Oh, and being in love.  
Visit her shrine **_NO STYLE_** located at www(dot)darkmagick(dot)net(slash)shrines(slash)nostyle  
  
Anyway, I'm not sure where this is going. It may or may not have a firm RanShu pairing. But I still hope she likes it! So...lets get this started!  
  


****

Chrysanthemum  
_Prologue  
_  


Ran desperately holds onto the tiny hand, but he can't get the leverage to pull the child back up. The sound of the rushing falls makes his head pound like a thousand sledgehammers. "Niichan! Don't drop me!" Sparkling tears stream over plump cheeks, violet eyes full of fear.  
"I won't! Just hold on!" A branch surges over the side. As if on cue, he loses his hold.  
"NIICHAN!"

Ran jerks awake, soaked in sweat.

"Aya! C'mon already! Breakfast is getting cold and work starts in ten minutes!"

Ignoring the voice, Ran lays back down until his heart stops beating so fiercely. It's been a long time since he's had that dream. Why did it come back to him now, after so long?

~*~*~*~

"Yuuuuki!" The blond twitches a golden eye, but decides not to answer the cry. It's too damn early to be dealing with the baka. "YUUUUUUUKI!"  
"What?!" A ruffled pink head pokes into his room.  
"Can I sleep in here? I had a nightmare."  
"If it stops you from whining."  
"Yay!" With a hop, skip, and bounce the other side of the bed is occupied. "Thanks, Yuki!"  
"Hn...baka." He had only just closed his eyes again when slim hands start to paw at him.  
"Yuuuki..."  
"What now, brat?"  
"Hold me?"  
"No."  
"Yuuuuki!" Yuki twists around in irritation, intent on yelling at the younger male then kicking him out of his bed, but filtering in from the window comes dawn's first light to splash over the rock star's features perfectly, lighting up the already expressive purple hues. "Yuki?"  
"You're...kind of cute right now."  
"Yuki!" 3

  
~*~*~*~

An ordinary folder is placed on the table between the four young gentlemen. "The subject is Leo W. Kalastine. During the day he's an international stockbroker. At night, he's an underground collector of the hottest new bands. He has the contracts to at least 36 bands from all over the world. Companies who refuse to sell suddenly find themselves short of an act. Their current target is NG's Bad Luck. Get the assassin, get Mister Kalastine." Three of the four men agree as was expected, the fourth however, began complaining about the lack of a pretty girl. Without missing a beat, Manx pulls out a picture. "They are often seen with NG's most popular band Nittle Grasper." Incidentally, one of her well-manicured nails happens to be pointing to Noriko, the cute keyboard player.  
"I'm in."  
"Very good." With that, the gorgeous redhead in a mini takes her leave.

The folder is filled with the usual information. Details of daily routines, background dribble, pictures that make you wonder who the photographer is.

"This guy's gay." Ken flips a photo to the center of the table, displaying a young pink-hair bishie hugging an unenthusiastic blond with sharp eyes in brilliant quality. "File says blondie is a world renown romance novelist. Figures." No one pays attention as the resident swordsman picks up the photograph, face paler against his crimson hair more than usual.  
"Aya-kun, you okay?" Ran grunts and tosses the picture back without truly answering their youngest member.  
"Hey! I was still reading that!" He ignores his teammates' protests, leaving the room with the files about Bad Luck's lead singer.

Shindo Shuichi.

~*~*~*~

"Wai! We did Sleepless Beauty perfectly!"  
"Let's do My Venus next, Shuichi!"  
"Hai, Sakuma-san!"  
"Can't you two take this recording a little more seriously?!"  
"Let them have their fun, Sakano-san." Hiro snags one of Shuichi's strawberry pocky sticks and continues. "They're getting the work done after all." The overstressed manager continues to wave his arms like a dying bird.  
"But they keep talking during the songs!"  
"The fans love that sort of thing." The man pauses.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Sakano pulls out little flags and banners.  
"Keep it up, Shindo-kun! Sakuma-san!"

The two lead singers prance around after they've finished up for the day, playing an improvised version of tag. "We should do more recordings together, Shuichi!"  
"Yeah! Let's do an audio story!"  
"That sounds fun!"  
"What story should it be?"  
"Pocahontas! It's Kumagorou's FAVORITE story! I can be John Smith and Shuichi can be Pocahontas!"

Hiro sweatdrops as he passes by the two hyper 'adults'. "We'll call it Audio Fanservice #1," he commented before Noriko popped into their conversation.  
"I want to play the evil guy! Tohma can be the raccoon!"

Shuichi glomps Hiro's arm. "Ne, Hiro! Who do you want to play?"  
"I'll play the wise Willow tree." Then mumbles to himself that it's the safest part.

Suguru desperately runs away from the two rabid Nittle Grasper members. "I will not play the dog!" The boy never stood a chance and silently cries to himself as Noriko catches him. Ryuichi decides to pounce his pink friend instead.

"Kumagorou wants to start writing songs now!"  
"Okay, Kumagorou! Let's go!"

~~~

Ran watched the entire scene in silence. From all appearances, the little boy he knew hasn't changed.

__

  
"Oniichan! Oneechan was mean to me again!" Ten-year-old Ran sighs and runs a finger through his sweat-drenched locks.  
"What did she do this time?"  
"She took my candy bar!"  
"Maybe because mom and dad said you're not supposed to have anymore."  
"But she didn't have to eat it!"  
"I'll buy you another one." The six-year-old hugs his legs.  
"You're the best, oniichan!" Ran smiles and pets his brother's fine hair. He always thought it was the softest thing he's ever felt, though Aya would kill him if he told her it was softer than her own purple strands. He kneels down and hugs the small body to himself.  
"Oniichan is happy to do anything for his otouto."  
"Even get me pocky?"  
"Even get you pocky."  
"Yay!" Ran smiles more and rubs long fingers over the slight back as he's hugged again. "I love you, oniichan!"

Time like this, Ran felt he shouldn't be holding him this close.

"I love you too, Ki." Without a thought, he drops a kiss on a plump cheek, near the corner of pouty lips.

  


What had he been thinking when he did that? Ran shakes his head to clear it. It's a moot point; right now he has to make sure Ki...Shuichi doesn't really get killed this time. He lost him once...he won't lose him again. Even if the boy doesn't remember who he is.

Shindo Shuichi...found 6 miles offshore...  
...miracle he survived...  
...complete amnesia...

"I'll protect you this time."

  
  
  
  



	2. Episode 1: Behind Violet Dreams

Hi! Here's the first part!

First off, the bit of song Shuichi does in here is 'Help Pour Out the Rain' by Buddy Jewell. It's a beautiful song that I highly recommend.

Second, because I forgot to put it in the first part:  
~*~*~*~ = scene change  
_Italics_ = flashback/memory

Third, the current pairings are as follows: Yuki x Shuichi, hinting of Ran + Ki/Shuichi  
You can bet your underwear that there will be more pairings in the future. Feel free to toss suggestions.  


****

Chrysanthemum  
_Episode 1: Behind Violet Dreams  
_  


The wisteria is pretty hanging from the trees. Oh! Irises and orchids too!

Shuichi runs through the forest of flowers, enjoying the warm weather and sweet scent. But…there's something in the air. Something different from the other flowers.

He slows down as he continues forward.

A white flower.

He starts as it's suddenly held out to him. It's a young boy with red hair…and violet eyes. Eyes the same shade as his own.

He takes the offer with a silent thank you.

The boy bursts into orchids.

  
  
"SHUICHI!"  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Sakano sighs.  
"I know you find this kind of thing boring, but we have to go through all of this."  
"Sorry, I-" yawn, "haven't been sleeping too well."  
"Been staying up to late 'playing'?" The emphasis brings a blush to the pink hair singer's face.  
"Hiro!" The taller man chuckles.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I've been having nightmares."  
"Yeah?"  
"They're really scary, Hiro!" whines their lead singer, immediately glomping his redhead friend.

Suguru sighs. "I'll be working on arrangements." He leaves the meeting room. Sakano goes to cry in a corner at how quickly the meeting fell apart.

~*~*~*~

"Switch off with me, Aya. You've been watching him all day."  
"I'm fine." Yohji rolls his eyes and pushes his sunglasses back to their proper position.  
"Suit yourself."

Ran remains concealed within the lengthening shadows of the day, silently watching as Shuichi writes lyrics as he strolls through the park. He can hear him singing beneath his breath.

"When we get to heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? Are we going there to visit or are we going there to stay? Am I gonna see my grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings? Do you think God could use another angel to help pour out the rain?"

He freezes against the tree, eyes wide.

__

"Oniichan?"  
"Hai?"  
"Tell me about heaven."  
"Heaven? Eto…it's paradise. Everyone's happy because there's no sorrow or pain and everything you want is there."  
"Really? Ne! When we get to heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? Are we goin' there to visit or are we supposed to stay? Am I gonna see grandpa? Can I have wings? Do you think God could use another angel to help pour out the rain?" Ran laughs.  
"Take a breath!" He ruffles his brother's hair and caresses a soft cheek. "You'll find out all those things when you get there, but that won't be for a loooong time!"  
"Haaaaai!"

"Che. A child's lyrics."  
"YUKI!" 3 Shuichi pounces his golden eye lover.

One of Ran's hands digs into the rough bark. Something about that man…

"It's late, baka."  
"Yuki! Were you worried about me?!"  
"Baka. I should have just locked the door and let you suffer." Violet eyes tear up.  
"You're so mean, Yuuuukiiii!"  
"Shut up, brat." He bonks him on the head. "Dinner's getting cold." At the mention of food the pink bishounen runs on ahead.

Yuki pauses a moment, sharp eyes glancing around, as if sensing something. After a moment he drops his cigarette stub and crushes it beneath his heel before moving on.

Ran forcibly pulls his hand off the hilt of his sword. That man…something about him made his hackles rise.

~*~*~*~

"Get some rest, Aya. The kid's watching him."  
"…"  
"Fine, be that way, prick." Yohji firmly shuts the door behind him.

"How is he?"  
"Still acting weird, even for him."  
"Think he may know the guy?" The walking sex machine snorts at the soccer player.  
"Like he'd associate himself with a pop idol."  
"But what other reason is there?" Ken watches as the man lights up another cigarette.  
"…you have a point."

~*~*~*~

"Niichan! Don't drop me!"

Violet eyes full of fear.  


"I won't! Just hold on!"

His hand slips.  


"NIICHAN!"

Shuichi yelps as he wakes with a jump. He holds onto his heaving chest, trying to keep his pounding heart from bursting out. Once his heartbeat had returned to some semblance of a normal pace, he checked the time.

3:16

With a heavy groan, the pink rocker flops back, intending to go back to sleep. Too bad his pillow had fallen to the ground at some point, leaving him to bang his head on the couch arm instead. "Ow!"

  
Omi blinks at Shuichi from through his binoculars as he watches the older boy fall off the sofa. "What a klutz." The blond tenses as he catches sight of a man acting 'too' casual for his tastes. He readies his darts, prepared to take action if necessary. "This is Bombay. I've spotted a scout."  
"This is Siberian. Need back up?"  
"No, I can handle it."

For a few minutes pregnant with tension, time slows and the world stands still.

"Go away. Just go away." The man reaches into his coat, Omi's muscles tense.  
A cigarette and lighter. The man glances to the apartment window once more before returning the way he came.

The youngest Weiss breathes a sigh of relief.

"This is Bombay. He's gone. Someone change shifts with me."  
"Right. I'll send Balinese."

~*~*~*~

"Violet eyes…and orchids…"  
"What's that, Shuichi?"  
"Nothing, Hiro. Just thinking."  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
"Hiro!" The redhead laughs and blocks the balled up paper thrown at him.  
"But seriously, Shuichi. What is it?"  
"It's really nothing. Just violet."  
"Violet?" He arches an eyebrow at his small friend.  
"Yeah, lots of violet. In my dreams, I mean." The man grins and nudges the pink idol in the side.  
"Sounds like you're dreaming of a lover's eyes."  
"HIRO!"

The patrons in the coffee shop stare at the pair from the sudden outburst. Shuichi blushes and giggles nervously. "Sumen! Sumen!"

Ken rolls his eyes and goes back to pretending to read the newspaper. Oooh, look…the recent soccer scores…  
While Ken's preoccupied, Hiro and Shuichi leave. "Maybe you could turn it into a song?"  
"I guess. I'll try writing something this evening."

Unknown to them, they're being watched, by someone not Weiss. The man lines up his sights, intent on firing a 'warning' shot. However, he never has the chance as a katana cleanly runs him through.

"ACK! I forgot my favorite pen at the shop! I'll be right back!" Before Hiro can respond, Shuichi is running back the way they had come.

Ran cleans his sword off on the man's clothes then covers the body with some convenient garbage bags. Calm as ever, he steps out of the alley…and gets an armful of pink.

"Oof! Gomen! I didn't see you!"

Violet meets violet.

Shuichi falls silent, wide eyes wider than usual. Those eyes…that violet…

"Don't I know you?"


	3. Episode 2: More Pieces to the Puzzle

Thanks for all the lovely comments! We weren't actually expecting that many. I mean, WOW!

Now, because I suck at AN, I'll get to the good stuff.

--- = scene change  
_Italics_ = flashback/memory

The current pairings are as follows: Yuki x Shuichi, hinting of Ran Ki/Shuichi  
You can bet your underwear that there will be more pairings in the future. Feel free to toss suggestions.

--- --- ---

**Chrysanthemum**_  
Episode 2: More Pieces to the Puzzle_

--- --- ---

"Don't I know you?" The silence lasts only a second, Ran's eyes softening before he closes them and walks past the smaller man.  
"No." He opens his eyes only once he's sure the pop idol isn't in his immediate visual range. He brushes past Hiro without diverting his straightforward gaze.

"Who was that, Shuichi?"  
"…No one."  
"Hm…"  
"What?"  
"I never thought I'd see someone with the same eye color as you, that's all."

  
Ken was ready to call in and get his head chewed off when Hiro and Shuichi reenter the café. He breathes a deep sigh of relief. He would never have forgiven himself if innocent lives had been taken from right under his nose.

---

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be resting!" Ran ignores the fuming chibi. "You've hardly gotten any sleep since we started this mission! You're not the only one on it! You can rest, you know!"  
"Tell me when Ken returns." He closes his door. Omi bangs on the slab of wood.  
"Don't you just ignore me! I'm worried about your health! You don't sleep, you hardly eat, and you've been studying those files for hours!" Both fists take to pounding on the door. "AYA! You open this up right now!"

Everything goes silent. A few minutes later, Omi is back with lock picks. After some fiddling and a click, the door's unlocked. With a triumphant grin, Omi swings the door open. "Now, Aya-"

The redhead's asleep.

Omi sighs and smiles, he figured the older male had to crash sooner or later. Oh well, he'll yell at him another time. He pulls the sheets up to cover the still clothed body and turns out the lights before leaving.

  
"Ignored you again, chibi?"  
"He fell asleep. He looked totally exhausted." Yohji nods as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes.  
"I'm gonna go smoke outside."  
"Okay."

"This is Siberian. Come in."  
"Bombay here."  
"I'm about to drop. Can someone take shift?"  
"I'll do it. Where are you?"  
"That spot outside their apartment."  
"I'll be there in a few."

---

Omi's stomach rumbles. "Guess I should get a snack before switching with Ken..." He walks into a small convenience store, momentarily glancing to a calico cat wearing a blue collar with a golden cat-bell sitting by the sliding doors. It's not long before he's in line to buy a sandwich and a bottle of coke.  
"Will that be all today?" asks the cashier.  
"Yes." Omi jerks his head to the doors.

Prodigy.

Said teen bends down to allow the calico to climb onto his shoulder. He adjusts his grip on the small grocery bag in his hands.

Omi dumps his money on the counter and runs out with his bag. "Sir! Your change!"

Omi tears down the street after the young man. "Naoe!" Nagi twists to look behind him. The cat's ear twitches and its bell jingles. "What are you doing here?" The brunet holds up the bag.  
"Cat food."  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"That's all you're getting."

The blond's hand twitches, but he can't pull out his crossbow here.

"Leave me alone, Bombay. My cat's hungry. You should go home, your owner might be worried."  
"What did you say?" Omi grits his teeth.  
"Shoo."  
"You!" He begins to step forward, intent on beating Nagi black and blue, but the bits of loose concrete begin to shake around him. Omi freezes.

Nagi smirks.

"Go home, kitten."

The youngest Weiss slams the side of his fist against the building as Nagi walks away. "Dammit!"

  
"About time you got here," Ken complains past a yawn. "Where were you?"  
"I ran into Prodigy."  
"What?" His droopy eyes snap open.  
"I couldn't get anything out of him though."  
"It was stupid of you to try! You can't take him on by yourself!"  
"I knew he wouldn't try anything out in the open!" Ken curses but doesn't pursue the subject.  
"Dammit! Why the hell is Schwarz here?" Ken pauses. "...You don't suppose they're...here for THEM, do you?"  
"You mean Bad Luck? But why? They have nothing to do with Este...right?"  
"Is it possible Persia missed something?"  
"I don't know. We've never had that problem before." Omi chews his lip, the possibilities running through his head. "Maybe...maybe it's not Bad Luck but someone close to them?"  
"I put my money on that blond boyfriend. His eyes...they're the eyes of someone who's killed."  
"But don't you think Aya would have done something by now if he suspected that?"  
"Huh?" Ken blinks, not understanding that reasoning.  
"Haven't you noticed how protective Aya is of Shuichi? He's always insisting he's the one to watch over him whenever possible and he keeps reviewing his files and everything!"  
"I hadn't noticed." Omi sweatdrops.

"Yuki!" 3

Omi turns red and hides his face. "No! They're doing THAT again!" Ken coughs into a closed fist, his own cheeks red.  
"I'll leave you to watch them now. I'll tell the others what happened."  
"But-but they're having... ... …sex!" The last word is a whispered hiss, making the ex-soccer player laugh.  
"Yeah, they are. And you get to watch. Later!"  
"Keeen!"

---

Ken gives a huge yawn as he enters the Koneko. "Back."  
"How did it go?" Yohji asks as he arranges some flowers.  
"Omi ran into Prodigy."  
"What?"  
"The kid's okay."

Ran steps off the staircase. "He shouldn't be alone. Schwarz could go after him." Ken and Yohji jump slightly. "I'll go."  
"No," interjects Yohji, "I will." He pushes his glasses up. "You need a break." Ran's eye narrow.  
"I'm going."  
"Yohji's right, Aya. You need more rest. Relax and take a bath or something." Ken stumbles back a step at the sudden sharp glare sent his way. Ran stalks towards him. "Whoa...what is it, Aya?" His legs move on their own, stepping away from the redhead. Before he could react, Ran slams his fist into Ken's gut.  
"Aya!" Yohji pushes Aya off of the coughing Ken. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Shuichi was nearly shot."

Everything freezes.

"What?" Ken slowly straightens up.  
"After they left the café, Shuichi was nearly shot." Ran glowers at the brunet. "You were distracted."  
"What happened?" questions Yohji.  
"...Shuichi was nearly shot." Yohji sighs, exasperated.  
"By who?"  
"The man who's now in Hell."  
"You at least questioned him first, didn't you?"  
"There wasn't time."  
"Great. Fucking great."

Ken remains silent.

Ran turns to leave. "Aya!" The door closes. "Shit. The chibi's going to kill us."  
"They could have died on my watch."  
"Yeah, you screwed up. But everything turned out fine."  
"But..."  
"Go get some sleep."

---

"Aya! You should be in bed!"  
"Hn." He settles down next to Omi.  
"What are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Tell me the truth, Aya."  
"Che."

Omi sighs and turns back towards the apartment. Fortunately, Yuki and Shuichi finished their activities a few minutes ago. Yuki snarls as the phone interrupts his much-deserved nap. Shuichi continues sleeping like the annoying ringing doesn't exist.

Omi pulls a small device from his bag, twisting the dials to find the proper wave frequency to listen in on the call. All he gets is static. "The signal is being jammed." Both sets of eyes narrow. All they can do is watch the novelist's reactions.

Blue eyes harden more than usual, the lines of his jaw tightening. He looks almost murderous. He barks something sharp then slams the phone down. Omi winches, he can imagine the plastic cracking under the pressure. Yuki's shoulders shake in his anger until he regains himself a moment later. He pulls out a cig and lights up, the act doing nothing to comfort him.

"What was that about...?"

Aya stares at the blond, his hand squeezes the hilt of his sword as he feels his hackles rise again.


End file.
